bioniclefandomcom_da-20200214-history
Vand (Generation 1)
, Toa Nuva Blog|center}} En mur af vand, som var tusind fod høj, smadrer ind i Karzahnis rige, og knuser bygninger, udjævner alting og alle personer på sin færden med jorden. fokuserer en stråle af Vand mod en plante |præfiks=Ga- |farve='Primær:' Blå Sekundær: Lyseblå }} Vand er en Arter med Vandkræfter Spherus Magna Elementherskerne * Vandets Elementhersker har en bred vifte af Vandbaserede kræfter. Det Matoranske Univers I Det Matoranske Univers er Vand ofte repræsenteret af det matoranske præfiks Ga-'' såvel som farven blå. Her var det eneste naturligt forekommende vand Protodermis#Flydende Protodermis. På trods af dette er disse væsener i stand til at styre vandet på Spherus Magna, fordi stofferne er ens i sammensætning og opfører sig på samme måde i livsprocesserne hos beboerne i Det Matoranske Univers. 'Matoran' * Ga-Matoran repræsenterer Elementet Vand. Ga-Matoranere har også en meget lille mængde Elementar Vandenergi, i det omfang, at de er fantastiske svømmere, og kan holde vejret længere tid end nogen anden Matoran. Alle Vandets Matoranere, Toaer, og Turagaer er hunkøn. * Vandets er besidder Elementkraften Vand, som giver dem mulighed for at skabe, styre og absorbere vand og lignende stoffer, samt at kanalisere den helbredende energi fra deres egen Toakraft eller den overgivne Toakraft fra en andre Toaer. Deres eneste begrænsning er, at når de løber tør for Elementar Vandenergi, er de nødt til at vente på, at den genoplades. * Vandets Turagaer besidder små spor af Vandets Elementkraft, og meget begrænsede helbredelsesevner. 'Bohrok' * Nogle Fohrok'er havde et meget begrænset udvalg af Vandkræfter. * Gahlok'er har et meget begrænset udvalg af Vandkræfter. * Bahrag'erne har et bredere udvalg af Vandkræfter end Gahlok'erne. 'Rahi' * Vand-Gafna'er kan udsende impulser af Elementar Vandnergi fra deres haler. * Vand-Burnak'er kan udsende impulser Elementar Vandnergi. 'Skakdi' * Vandets Skakdi'er kan kun få adgang til deres kraft, hvis de arbejder sammen med en anden Skakdi, eller hvis de bærer et våben (såsom Vezoks Vandharpun), der gør det muligt for dem at fokusere deres Vandkraft individuelt. Eksempler * At skabe vand/Flydende Protodermis ** At danne objekter af vand * At manipulere med vand/Flydende Protodermis eller fugt ** At trække vand ud af atmosfæren * At absorbere vand/Flydende Protodermis * At projicere ens bevidsthed ind i vand * At indstille en timed eksplosion af Vand * At udløse en Vand-Novabølge right|thumb|150px|Vand og Luft kombineret for at skabe en storm Kombinationer * Når Vand kombineres med Elementkraften Luft, kan den bruges til at skabe en storm. * Når Vand kombineres med Elementkraften , kan den bruges til at skabe et haglvejr. * Når Vand kombineres med Elementkraften , kan den bruges til at skabe damp. * Når Vand kombineres med Elementkraften , kan den bruges til at skabe mudder. * Andre væsener end er og Krahka'en kan ikke kombinere kræfter af nogen art for at skabe et Protodermis-fængsel. Så længe, at hver af dem er bærer af et forskelligt Element, og og er udeladt på samme tid, kan enhver gruppe af seks Toaer skabe et fængsel af Protodermis. Brugere '''Alle følgende personer og væsener har/haft Elementet Vand og/eller dens underkræfter:' * Bahrag'erne * Vandets Elementhersker * Nogle Fohrok'er - Gennem deres skjolde. * Alle Gahlok'er - Gennem deres Vandskjolde. * Alle Ga-Matoranere - Utilgængelig; manifesterer sig som øget lungekapacitet. * Kraata-Kal'er * Krahka - Mens hun er i Toa Nokamas skikkelse. * Kiina - Givet ti lhende af Ignikaens kræfter. * Alle Vandets Skakdi'er - Kun i forening med andre Skakdi'er, eller gennem bestemte våben. ** Vezok - Har en naturlig modstandsdygtighed mod ætsende vand. Kunne fokusere sine Vandkræfter gennem sin Vandharpun. ** Nektann - Could focus his Water powers through his Crescent Scythe. Kunne fokusere sine Vandkrafter gennem sin Buede Le. * Tarix - Givet til ham af Ignikaens kræfter. * Alle Vandets er ** Helryx ** - Forstærket, da hun blev til en Toa Nuva. *** Wairuha - En Toa Kaita lavet af Gali, , og . ** Gaaki - Tabt efter hendes mutation til en Rahaga, men genvundet, da mutationen blev vendt om. ** Hahli - Hendes kræfter som en Toa Inika blev kombineret med Lyn. ** Naho ** Nokama - Hendes Toa-Disk havde også Vandkræfter. ** Tuyet ** En Vandets Toa fra Toa Cordak-holdet. ** Adskillige Vandets Toaer dræbt af Hakann. * All Turaga of Water - Diminished after their transformation from Toa. ** Nokama * Alle Vand-Gafna'er * Alle Vand-Burnak'er thumb|150px|right|Gali kanaliserer en stråle af vand Alle følgende steder er/var tilknyttet Vand: * Aqua Magna * Vandets Hule * Tajun * Ga-Metru * Ga-Wahi ** Ga-Koro Trivia * Under Kernekrigen var Tarixs Vandklinger ladet med elementar Vandkraft. Denne ladning forsvandt dog noget tid efter Bruddet. Se også * Galleri:Elementkræfter § Vand de:Wasser fr: Eau Category:Water